


Rainsong

by Saroku



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, but i really like it so here, i wasn't sure about posting it at first, what is it with me and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saroku/pseuds/Saroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It taps softly at the window, just loud enough to keep him from falling back asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainsong

Rain is tapping at the window, soft and hushed, and pulls Yuri from the recesses of sleep into early morning. He can barely keep his eyelids from dropping closed and feels himself being pulled back into slumber. A sharp pain yanks at his scalp when he goes to roll back over, curses escaping in grumbles, and as he feels along strands of hair finds them pinned beneath Flynn's shoulder. Fantastic. Yuri grips the hair in his fist and tugs. Slowly but surely he pulls it free and drapes his hair over a shoulder before settling his back to Flynn's—hopefully that would keep them from getting entangled. His skin is warm, smooth, and if he lies still Yuri can feel Flynn's back move against his with each breath.

He's finally started to doze off again when the weight at his back shifts away. More movement disturbs the blankets and Yuri pulls what he can to himself; he was _not_ about to give up the warmth of Flynn's bed. But the body heat soon returns and an arm snakes around his waist. Yuri rolls his eyes and lets Flynn indulge himself.

The rain still patters at the window when they fall silent. Just loud enough to keep him awake, to attract his attention. He knows Flynn hasn't drifted off—the grip at his waist is still too strong, and Yuri rolls onto his other side to face him. Sure enough, the moment he does Flynn meets his eyes, though he's still clearly drowsy. He smiles just a little and moves the hand away from Yuri's waist to run it along his hair. Yuri shivers from the touch, but Flynn doesn't notice. The hand rests behind his neck and pulls him in, and Yuri goes along with the gesture, a poorly aimed kiss he can't help but laugh at. He directs Flynn to his lips where he seals them together.

By the time Yuri pulls away Flynn's woken more, his grin more devilish than weary—or as devilish as he can get. Try as he might he can't pull it off like Yuri, not with that messy blond hair and the round face he never grew out of. No wonder the knights couldn't take him seriously. But Yuri almost likes it better this way, and he draws in for another kiss, more heated now that Flynn's managed to shake off sleep. The hand wanders elsewhere from his hair to shoulder and back and waist. Yuri smirks when it slides over his ass and squeezes—he knows exactly where this is going, and gladly lets Flynn roll on top of him. Flynn rests his head at Yuri's neck and rocks against his hips, slow at first and sparking a flame low in Yuri's stomach. It spreads like wildfire as Flynn grinds him into the mattress, and his hands shift to Flynn's back to drag nails along skin. Breath splashes over his neck as Flynn's moans join his own.

Suddenly Flynn stops and shifts off him, off the mattress for something in his room. Yuri can still hear the rain over huffs of breath—the storm outside growing with the one within. Soon enough Flynn slips back under the covers and they shift until he can move inside Yuri. Slowly they rock together, Yuri wrapping legs around him and pawing at his back again. Gasps tickle his ear, sharp and mixed with moans, and he murmurs Flynn's name into his neck to push him further until Yuri's focus begins to scatter.

The heat slows to a simmer and Flynn lies draped over him, breathless, his heart pounding against Yuri's chest. But it's not enough to drown out the rain at the window. Flynn realizes this too and lifts his head to gaze towards it. Blond hair sticks to his cheeks and forehead from sweat, and while he's distracted Yuri tweaks some of the strands. He flinches, but keeps his focus on the window a few moments longer until he returns to Yuri, smiling when their eyes meet.

“Can you stay?” Flynn says. “Until tomorrow?”

“Why?”

“I miss you.” He rests his head in the crook of Yuri's shoulder.

“So do I, but we can't do much about it.” Yuri shifts to stroking his back instead, and Flynn releases a sigh that makes goosebumps prickle his skin. “You can't choose me over the empire, Flynn.”

“I didn't say I was.”

“Might as well have.”

“Yuri...”

Gently he pushes Flynn away from his neck, but keeps a hand at his cheek and strokes it with his thumb. “I'll stay 'til the storm passes. Not much fun getting soaked in the rain.”

“And if it doesn't?” Flynn kisses the corner of his mouth. “What if it's here all week?”

Yuri laughs. “Keep dreaming.”

“Keep doing this,” he kisses long and deep, “and I just might.”

It's a tempting offer, with the warmth of Flynn's bed and the rain tapping at his window. But it's one he'll have to take another day.


End file.
